L'amour est aveugle
by SheinaAlive
Summary: Moconte - Flow subit les délires de la troupe mais il y a un absent... "ferme les yeux Flow"


L'amour est aveugle

PDV Florent

Je soupire. Et soupire encore. Et encore.

-Pas ça…

Je ferme les yeux, rejette la tête en arrière.

-Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ?!

-Que c'est une plaisanterie. Rit Yamin en réitérant un geste de révérence vers l'entrée.

-Fais pas ta vierge effarouchée Florent ! Renchérit Claire soutenue par Diane et Solal.

-Bonne anniversaire ! Scande Melissa toute sourire.

Merwan sort du bâtiment tout sourire, ravi de sa connerie et nous invite à rentrer.

-Tout est réglé ! Déclare-t-il en accentuant chaque mot.

-Hors de question que j'entre là-dedans ! Refusais-je aussitôt.

-Allez Flo, on c'est tous donné du mal tu sais. Tente de me convaincre Maëva la seule dont j'espérais encore un peu de soutien.

Du côté de Mikele ce n'est même pas la peine d'en espérer, ce traître m'a lâchement abandonné aux soins de nos amis en prétextant je ne sais quel rendez-vous et oubliant par la même mes 34 ans tout récent !

Je ne lui en veux pas bien sur, mais qu'il ne soit pas là n'est pas facile…Surtout depuis…

-Bon Florent ! Tu te bouges !

Claire et Merwan attrape chacun un de mes poignets et me tire à l'intérieur.

A l'intérieur…D'une boîte gay.

Depuis que j'ai fais mon coming-out Mikele, Solal et Claire n'arrêtent pas de se foutre de moi en me promettant de m'y emmener pour un anniversaire.

Je ne les prenais pas au sérieux…jusque là du moins.

Non je ne suis pas gay. Je suis bi. Oui bisexuel. C'est pour ça que je ne m'étais jamais douté de mon attirance vers les hommes, parce que j'étais trop tourné vers les femmes. Ah ! la société et ses règles !

La révélation c'était faite quand je m'étais surpris à…

-Florent ! C'est Mikele qui rêvasse tout le temps d'habitude ! Lance Melissa en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

A eux tous, ils me poussent dans la boîte qui… N'est pas du tout comme je me l'étais représenté.

Pas de musiques sensuelles a fond, pas d'hommes seulement vêtu d'accessoires de cuir, pas de fouet (oui, j'ai une imagination débordante) et surtout, pas de couples en train de copuler sur les banquettes.

-Ben quoi ? Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? Demande Yamin, le regard concupiscent avant d'éclater de rire suivi des autres.

-Ah ah. Bougonnais-je un peu honteux quand même de m'être laisser guidé par des préjugés aussi stupide qu'infondées.

Maintenant forcé de m'installer sur une des banquettes bleu nuit avec le reste de la troupe, je ne peux empêcher mon regard d'errer sur la décoration, les clients, les serveurs.

C'est un endroit plutôt agréable et je comprends le nombre conséquent de consommateurs.

-Alors, c'est pas si terrible tu vois bien ! Se moque Maëva avec un petit sourire.

-On aurait put faire pire ! Il y a être des boîtes sado-masochiste pas loin. Rétorque Yamin faisant rire toute la troupe.  
Je soupire mais ne peut pas m'empêcher de rire moi aussi. Yamin et ses conneries !

Nous commandons et je choisis un cocktail au nom italien ce qui fait sourire Mélissa et entraîne une blague de Merwan.

Mais ce n'est pas un cocktail que je veux moi… C'est…

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Mr. Florent Mothe ?

Je lève les yeux vers notre sauveur aux cours cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert clair. De beaux yeux d'ailleurs. Mais ils ne sont pas noisettes, ne brillent pas d'éclats dorés pleins de malice et d'espiègleries. Ils ne me couvent pas du regard avec humour et tendresse. Ne me transmette toutes ces émotions propre à…

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-On vous demande.

J'entends des rires étouffés derrière moi et me tourne vers mes amis qui sont aussi discret que Mikele quand il a fait une bêtise.

-C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?! Je vous préviens que si c'est encore un de vos coups tordus je…

-Calme-toi mon p'tit Flo ! C'est notre cadeau d'anniversaire ! Intervient Claire en posant sa petite main de diablesse sur la mienne.

-Tu vois toujours le mal partout. Ajoute Solal.

Merwan et Diane hochent vivement la tête mais Mélissa les trahit tous en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

-Monsieur ? Me rappelle le serveur inquiet de ma réaction.

Je fais un tour du table du regard et finalement me lève. Ce n'est pas parce que mes idiots d'amis font les quatre cent coups que ce pauvre jeune homme doit en pâtir. Et puis…peut-être que pour une fois ce n'est pas totalement absurde.

…Enfin avec beaucoup d'espoir.

-Je vous suis. Acquiesçais-je alors.

Ils applaudissent tous ma décision me confortant dans l'idée que je vais le regretter mais je ne reviens pas sur ce que j'ai dis et suis le pauvre jeune homme un peu perdu.

Rare sont les gens qui parviennent à nous suivre dans nos délires communs.

Le serveur me guide au travers de la salle, passe derrière le bar et m'ouvre une porte conduisant à un couloir à la moquette et aux murs pourpres. L'atmosphère change radicalement.

-Ce sont normalement les coulisses pour nos danseurs ou quand nous accueillons des spectacles mais elles ont été réservés à votre nom. Ca n'a pas posé trop de problèmes. M'explique mon guide avec un débit incroyable et un grand sourire commercial.

-Vous savez qui à réserver ?

Quitte à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, autant récolter quelques informations.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe des réservations, désolé.

-Pas grave.

J'observe ce qui m'entoure, hésitant à aller plus loin mais finalement, me dit que je n'ai rien à perdre. A la limite, je vais tomber sur un homme nu au bout du couloir mais jamais mes amis n'irait pousser le vice plus loin.

-Je vous laisse ici, continuez tout droit, la dernière porte à gauche.

Il me fait un petit geste de la main pour m'indiquer la direction et me contourne pour ressortir. La porte claque dans mon dos et me voilà seul dans ce couloir silencieux.

Je frissonne bêtement. Mais il faut avouer que l'ambiance est typique des films d'horreurs et ça n'a rien de rassurant.

-Allez Flo t'es pas une poule mouillée !

Je prends une grande inspiration et m'aventure dans le couloir sans plus hésiter.

Je dépasse trois, quatre portes et finalement, parvient devant celle qui se trouve être ma destination finale.

Quand je disais que ça rappelait un film d'horreur…

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et ouvre la porte. J'entre. Il n'y a personne, pas de bruit. Je referme la porte dans mon dos et m'arrête derrière le dossier d'un canapé rouge et large qui a l'air incroyablement confortable. Devant, un écran plat.

Soudain, la télé s'allume et une phrase en caractère rouge sur fond noir apparaît :

AIE CONFIANCE, FERME LES YEUX.

J'hausse un sourcil. Je ne sais pas qui manigance tout ça mais c'est mal me connaître que croire que je vais fermer les yeux alors que je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer.

L'écran redevient noir mais un nouveau message remplace vite le précédent.

FERME LES YEUX FLO

Quelqu'un que je connais pour m'appeler par mon surnom ? Après, tout ceux qui connaissent Mozart doivent connaître ce surnom et l'inventer ne requiert pas un QI bien élevé.

FERME LES YEUX FLO, S'IL TE PLAIT.

Je grimace mais finit par obéir. Après tout, si je veux connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, il me faut bien agir !

J'entends une porte se fermer mais pas celle dans mon dos. Une porte dérobée ? Des pas me parviennent. Feutrés, délicats.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule seulement vêtue d'un tee-shirt et je sursaute, ne m'y attendant pas. Je sens la tension monter…en même temps qu'une odeur atteint mes narines.

Un parfum…exotique, fruité qui me rappelle quelque chose sans que je parvienne correctement à définir quoi, la tension brouillant mes capacités de réflexion déjà pas bien poussé !

Une bande douce effleure mon visage, remonte jusque sur mes yeux et l'on noue ce qui doit être un bandeau à l'arrière de mon crâne. Avec douceur.

Je connais ses mains…

-Qui…qui es-tu ? Bégayais-je.

Pas de réponse. Mais à la place, deux mains se saisissent des miennes et me tire en avant. Les mains sont grandes, fines, puissantes et infiniment douce avec moi. La pulpe des doigts est abîmer…un musicien ?

Je trébuche, ne connaissant pas mon environnement. Deux pouces caressent mes phalanges. Qui que ce soit, il cherche à me mettre en confiance. Ou elle ?

…Non, je suis presque certain que c'est un homme.

Il me fait décaler de quelques pas sur la gauche et soudain me lâche pour me pousser en prenant appui sur mon torse.

Et étrangement…honteusement ! Je sens…une certaine tension sexuelle montée. Le contact de ces mains, cette odeur…et cette étrange impression de confiance !

Je tombe en arrière, parfaitement placé dans le canapé dans lequel mon corps s'enfonce confortablement.

Je me rends compte que…j'ai envie de son contact.

Mais j'en suis soudainement privé une nouvelle fois !

Mes sens aiguisés par cette soudaine cécité, je sens sa présence se glisser derrière moi en même temps que ces doigts remontent jusqu'à mes épaules en un effleurement électrisant. Partant de mes doigts, courant sur ma paume, exerçant une douce pression sur l'intérieur de mon poignet, parcourant mon avant-bras, s'attardant sur le creux de mon cou, chatouillant mes biceps et échouant sur ma nuque que, avec la légèreté d'un papillon, ses lèvres embrassent.

Je frissonne de tout mon corps. Je devrais me lever, me libérer de la tension de cette pièce, de la tension que cet inconnu provoque en moi sans que je me l'explique, mais je ne bouge pas.

-Qui es-tu ? Répétais-je.

PDV …

Il est si beau. Tout son corps crispé par ma présence…son souffle heurté…Je ne résiste pas à embrasser son cou et il frissonne entièrement.

-Qui es-tu ?

Sa voix chaude de chanteur me parcours de la tête aux pieds. J'ai envie de lui faire l'amour. Là, maintenant. Je voudrais qu'il cri pour moi, que sa si belle bouche accueille la mienne, que ses mains que j'ai tenu tant de fois dans les miennes agrippent mon corps, que l'odeur de ces cigarettes et la sienne se collent à ma peau, je voudrais qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime et qu'il me désir comme je le désir.

Je voudrais pouvoir lui parler, lui susurrer des mots doux et osés à l'oreille et que ça le fasse rougir. Je veux qu'il arrête d'hanter mes rêves pour mieux faire partie de mes nuits.

J'ai peur qu'il reconnaisse ma voix…

-Chut. Soufflais-je simplement, prenant soin d'effleurer le lobe de son oreille de mes lèvres.

Il sursaute et se crispe. Au haussement de ses sourcils je sais qu'il est surpris.

Mais je sais comment lui faire perdre ses moyens, comment lui faire perdre la tête.

Je m'empare doucement de ses épaules et exerce des pressions ciblées du bout de mes doigts et de mes paumes.

Il pousse un petit soupir, je vois notre reflet dans l'écran.

Tu es si beau Flo…Tu sais, j'ai compris. Tu te faisais un peu plus distant physiquement, on ne partageait plus le même lit après les soirées avec les autres, et tes regards…Tu crois vraiment que je n'ais pas remarquer tes regards ? Tes yeux au toucher brûlant sur mes hanches, sur mes fesses, sur mon visage, sur mes mains. Je le sais Flo, mais toi tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien…

Sans cesser mon massage, je te contourne et m'agenouille sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, t'effleurant à peine mais tu sais que je suis là, _si près_ de toi.

-Laisse-moi te voir.

Cette façon de parler. Je sais que tu m'as deviné, ou que tu as des doutes. J'hésite. J'ai peur de provoquer ta fuite.

Je te lâche alors. Par terre, je prends mon masque et l'enfile. Il a l'avantage de couvrir tout mon visage. Tu ne me reconnaîtras pas à mes cheveux, je suis passé chez le coiffeur ce matin.

Je démarre la musique. Tu gémis. Je triche, je sais. Mais je me suis souvenue que tu m'avais confié que faire l'amour sur cette chanson était un de tes fantasmes inassouvis.

-Enlève-moi ce bandeau.

Tu halètes. Je suis sur cette fois, que tu m'as reconnue. Il n'y a qu'à moi que tu parles comme ça. Avec des mots qui pourraient être dur mais prononcer avec toute la gentillesse du monde.

Je t'obéis et d'un geste, te retire ton bandeau et commence à danser. A me déhancher plus sensuellement et lentement que jamais, rien que pour toi.

Même si je manque d'être déconcentré quand je croise ton regard chocolat posé sur moi.

Oh quand tu me regards comme ça Flo ! …

Je vois que je te fais de l'effet.

-Sweet dreams. Souffles-tu.

Oui, la version de Marylin Manson. Sensuel, passionné, rien que pour toi Florent…

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Ton souffle est heurté. Je te torture et tu adores ça. Et moi aussi.

Je te souris, me rappelle que tu ne vois pas mon visage. Alors je te tends les bras. Viens voir par toi-même Flo…

Tu comprends. Tu m'as toujours compris, tu n'osais simplement pas espérer. Tu es si jeune mon Flo, si innocent…

Tu parviens à te lever, tu ignores mes mains, à la place tu te saisies de mes hanches.

Je me mords la lèvre, retient un gémissement. Combien…Combien de fois ais-je rêvé de ce moment ? De sentir tes mains sur moi de cette façon ?

Tu m'arraches presque mon masque.

-Je t'aime. Ais-je le temps de dire.

-Mikele…Soupires-tu.

Et je t'avoue que tu me surprends quand tu approches mon corps du tien et que tu m'embrasses.

Je ne t'en pensais pas capable, je suis heureux de m'être tromper.

Sans plus d'hésitation, je referme mes doigts sur tes joues couvertes d'une courte barbe qui caresse mes mains.

Oh Florent…j'ai l'impression de n'avoir vécu que pour cet instant, pour ce baiser.

Sentir ton corps contre le mien…ton corps…si proches !

Nous n'avons plus d'air, tu te recules un peu, à peine.

-Je le savais…Soufflais-je en caressant ses lèvres de mon index.

Tu ne sais pas quoi comprendre. Je le devine dans tes yeux.

-Je savais que tu embrassais comme un dieu. Développais-je.

J'ai l'immense plaisir de te voir rougir et te repousse brusquement dans le fauteuil pour aussitôt, grimper à califourchon sur tes cuisses.

Tes mains viennent par automatisme sur mes hanches et je gémis. J'ai tant attendu, tant espéré, tant imaginer cette scène que mon corps réagit immédiatement à ton toucher, comme à vif.

Tu es malin, tu es vicieux et je sais que j'ai réussi à éveiller _tout _tes sens.

Tu me lâches une brève seconde…pour passer tes si belles mains sous mon haut, directement sur ma peau.

-Flo mio ! M'exclamais-je en fermant les yeux.

Cette chaleur ! Mon corps brûle à ton contact. Je sens ta présence m'envahir tout entier.

-Mikelangelo…

Mon nom entre tes lèvres…dans ton souffle…porté par ta voix.

Je me reprends. Il s'agit de _ton_ anniversaire, c'est toi qui dois ressentir ce que je ressens.

Sans déloger tes mains pour autant.

Je me hisse à genoux et suivant le rythme de la musique, je recommence à me déhancher. Face à toi, si proche de toi. Tes yeux quittent mon visage, suivent les mouvements de mon bassin.

Je l'hypnotise, ses mains suivent le mouvement de mes hanches, se laissent porter mon geste.

Il halète de plus en plus fort, son excitation déforme son jean.

-_Some of them want to be abused._

Je chante et ses yeux viennent se poser sur mes lèvres, il mime les paroles avec moi.

Je penche mon visage vers lui, nos yeux ne rompant pas le contact qu'il a instauré quand je me suis baissé.

-_I wanna know what inside…you…_ Susurrais-je.

Je l'embrasse alors avec appétit. J'ai faim de lui. J'ai faim de toi Florent.

Il gémit. Tu connais la suite de la chanson…

_Movin'on_

Je m'abaisse contre son érection, nos jeans se frottent, je sens presque son sexe pulser contre moi.

_Movin'on_

Un mouvement de hanche vers l'avant, il gémit, nos langues se confrontent et s'apprivoisent.

_Movin'on_

Une de ses mains glisse sur ma nuque et me fais presque complètement tomber.

_Movin'on_

Je perds le contrôle. De mes mains, je lui arrache presque sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons sans regret. Je parcours son torse, masse sa peau brûlante.

-Mikele…Souffle-t-il quand nos lèvres se séparent…brièvement.

Il me retire alors mon haut, ébouriffe mes cheveux redevenus blonds par endroit.

_Movin'on_

Je te regarde, nos yeux se fixent. Tu esquisses un sourire, toute ta timidité de d'habitude envolée au profit d'un côté carnassier qui me plaît…beaucoup.

Te tu penches, je suis obligée de me redresser et de baisser la tête pour qu'on ne se lâche pas et je te regarde avec plaisir embrasser ma peau. Plus précisément mon mamelon gauche.

-Ah !

_Movin'on_

Je rejette la tête en arrière. Tu es doué mon amour…J'emmêle mes doigts à tes cheveux. C'est impossible de te résister. La musique explose avec le sang dans mes tempes.

_Movin'on !_

-AH !

C'est toi qui as crié. Je caresse ton excitation une nouvelle fois, par-dessus ton jean. Défait le bouton, descend ta braguette. Tu ne peux plus te concentrer.

Tes lèvres m'ont relâchés, ta nuque prend appui sur le dossier du fauteuil, tes yeux luttent pour rester ouvert, de ta gorge sorte d'admirables sons.

Je glisse ma main dans ton pantalon et masse ta virilité, appuyant mes touchers, les variant. Tu es perdu. Tu es si beau.

Je descends de tes jambes, m'agenouille à tes pieds et retire tes baskets.

J'embrasse tes chevilles, t'enlève tes socquettes rayées. Je me redresse et te force à faire de même pour te retirer ton jean sans trop de difficulté. Tu fais tout pour m'y aider d'ailleurs.

Je te rassoies, caresse tes cuisses, me saisit de tes mollets et trace une ligne de baiser jusqu'à l'intérieur de ton genou. Je mordille la peau, l'aspire, l'embrasse jusqu'à laisser un beau suçon sur ton corps.

Ainsi désinhiber, seulement vêtu de ton boxer noir décoré de rayures rouges, tu me donnes envie de te bouleverser un peu plus.

Je te souris, remonte mes lèvres, te marque de nouveau à l'intérieur de tes cuisses. Tu gémis, tu soupires, tes mains se tordent. Tu veux autant m'arrêter que m'inciter à continuer.

-Mikele ? Halètes-tu.

Oui…répète encore mon prénom Florent. Répète-le encore !

-AH ! Mikelangelo !

Je t'ais mordus un peu trop fort. Je ne m'en excuse pas, tu en trembles encore. Tu agrippe le fauteuil, sers les dents.

Mais je serais toujours te faire céder Flo, inutile de résister, je te connais par cœur.

Je me redresse à peine, me glisse à moitié entre tes jambes écartées, tes genoux sur mes épaules, mes mains empoignent tes fesses. Tu glapis. Je ne te laisse aucun répit et embrasse ton membre par-dessus le boxer étiré.

-Aah…

Florent…Mon Florent Mothe, le brun de mes rêves, l'homme de ma vie.

Je remonte mes mains jusqu'à la chute de tes reins, glisse un doigt sous l'élastique de ton boxer sans cesser d'embrasser ta virilité dressée _pour _moi et tire doucement. Très lentement.

Petit à petit, je te retire le dernier vêtement qui couvre ton sublime corps et te voilà aussi nu qu'au jour de ta naissance, le plus heureux jour qui soit pour moi. _Ce _jour.

-Mi…kele…

On dirait que tu vas t'endormir mais moi je sais que c'est l'infernale attente du plaisir qui monte en toi qui te bouleverse.

-Flo ?

-Fais-moi l'amour Mikelangelo.

Dio moi, dio moi, dio moi…Comment peux-tu me réclamer ça de _cette_ façon ?! Aussi…tentant, aussi sensuel, aussi ardent ?

A continuer ainsi…je ne pourrais plus me contrôler et si tu veux me demander de m'arrêter, j'ignore si j'y parviendrais.

-Mikele…je t'en prie…

PDV Florent

Le voir immobile, le _sentir _immobile me perturbe. Me fait haleter, me donne chaud. J'ai l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur et me sens prêt à imploser à tout instant.

Le voir agenouillé devant moi à moitié nu…je ressens encore les frémissements à l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite, là où il m'a mordu. J'en veux plus. Je veux tout de lui au point où je n'hésite pas à le lui réclamer.

-Mikele, fais-moi l'amour, fais-moi tiens. Insistais-je alors.

Je lâche les accoudoirs que j'ai déchirés sous la vague de plaisir précédente et m'empare doucement de son visage pour l'attirer vers moi. Je me penche aussi et nos mouvements caressent mon érection. C'est absolument…délicieux.

-Embrasse-moi Mikele. Touche-moi, caresse-moi, fais-nous du bien, faisons l'a…

Enfin, il réagit. De la meilleure manière possible. Son baiser est sauvage, possessif, animal, passionné mais son contact reste doux.

Il enlace nos mains avant de relâcher les miennes sur son jean. J'obéis à cette demande silencieuse avec empressement et le met complètement nu en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'imaginer.

Il est encore plus beau que d'habitude. Infiniment plus magnifique que d'habitude. Bien sur, je l'avais déjà vu en boxer dans les coulisses, quand on changeait de costumes. Mais nu…Je n'avais jamais put voir jusqu'où menait la sensuelle ligne de poil brun sur son ventre, ni la perfection de ses fesses rebondis, dorés et simplement parfaites.

Et encore moins son membre fièrement dressé entre ces deux cuisses fermes et galbées.

-Tu es si beau Mikele…

Il me sourit et les fossettes que j'aiment tant apparaissent sur ses joues, ses lèvres, que j'ai tant de fois imaginer sur les miennes depuis que je me suis rendue compte que je l'aime plus que comme un ami, dévoile l'adorable écart entre ces dents.

-Toi, tu es parfait Flo moi. Rétorque-t-il.

Il m'allume clairement et rien ne m'empêche d'attiser l'incendie qu'il a déclenché en moi.

Il me tend la main et me tire en avant à peine nos doigts se sont-ils touchés. Tous deux debout, nus l'un contre l'autre, tout de nos corps se touchent. Il m'attire encore plus à lui en posant ses mains sur mes omoplates et m'embrasse voracement.

Je me cède tout entier à lui dans ce baiser. Je ne veux que lui. Personne d'autres ne peut me convenir, me rendre heureux et me faire rire comme il le fait sans cesse. Il n'y a que lui que j'aime. Et maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque, je ne laisserais rien nous séparer.

Je le sens bouger. Je lui fais totalement confiance et ne cherche donc pas à lutter contre son attraction. Nos positions se retrouvent inversés, nos lèvres ne se séparent que pour l'on puisse respirer et nos corps ne veulent pas plus se quitter que nous.

Mais Mikelangelo recule d'un pas, me forçant à rompre le ballet passionné de nos langues. Mais son regard voilé de désir m'empêche de protester.

A son tour, il s'assied dans le fauteuil qui je viens de quitter et dans une pose totalement désinhibé, déclare :

-Viens prendre ta place mon amour.

Comment avoir l'idée même de refuser ?!

Je l'imite alors en grimpant à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Je m'installe et…

-AH !

De violents frissons me parcours l'échine, entre plaisir et douleur. Ayant rejeté la tête en arrière, je fais l'effort de venir poser mon front sur son épaule alors que l'intrus en moi me fait gémir.

Un deuxième de ses longs doigts de musicien vient rejoindre le premier.

Mon corps pulse tout entier et je brûle. Je brûle de l'avoir en moi, même si ce ne sont que ces doigts.

-Aah !

Il veut me rendre fou…sa bouche ses lèvres embrassant mon téton gauche, déclenche en moi une tempête.

Je ne vois plus, mes sens sont brouillés par le sang qui bat dans mes tempes.

Mon sexe boue, nous allons exploser…

-Mikele…Suppliais-je.

Que la frustration s'arrête, cet immense plaisir devient presque douleur sous ses doigts, sous ses lèvres chaudes et humides. Je sens ses cuisses sous les miennes, son épaule et son visage entourant ma tête, nos corps qui se touchent. Je suis dans un autre monde. Un monde composé entièrement de lui, de Mikele.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

Je ne peux pas répondre, je gémis trop pour ça et de toute façon son autre main relève mon visage pour que ces lèvres prennent possession des miennes. Nos langues se rencontrent avec la force de la passion, son souffle caresse mon visage. Je ne sens plus que lui, l'univers disparaît, nous flottons dans un bonheur parfait, un feu ardent.

Puis soudain, les sensations des autres parties de mon corps se réveillent quand je sens _son _sexe pulser contre moi, contre mes fesses, mon intimité…tout ce qui lui appartient et je lui donne volontiers.

-Tu es…sur ?

Lui aussi n'en peut plus. Il me veut autant que JE le veux mais il me demande la permission, il me fait passer avant lui et je n'en l'aime que plus. Comment ais-je pus être aveugle jusqu'ici et ne rien voir de ces sentiments ?! Surtout, comment ais-je pus vivre jusqu'ici sans connaître toutes les sensations qu'il déclenche en moi ?

-Bon sang…Mikele…vas-y ! Articulais-je en l'embrassant brusquement.

Mes bras capturent son cou et au même moment, il me pénètre d'un seul geste.

Je ne peux qu'arracher mon visage au sien pour hurler…pour tout hurler au silence. Mes yeux quittent leur voile pour être ébloui par la lumière.

J'ai l'impression de mourir, de me consumer de ce bonheur parfait. Cette sensation…de ne faire qu'un ! J'ai l'impression de n'avoir vécut que pour ça, pour cette idylle…

Ses mains me palpent, mon corps est à vif. Je ne sais pas si je cri ou si je respire. Je sais que je le veux tout entier.

-Bouge !

Ais-je crié ? Ais-je gémis ? Il m'a entendu. Je sens sa longueur douloureusement délicieuse se retirer de mon corps et je me retiens de m'abaisser sur lui pour le retenir.

Il revient de lui-même, me complète. Je nous entends crier tous les deux. Il aime ça autant que moi. Je sais que son contrôle se brise quand ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma chair et qu'il me fait l'amour avec passion. Je…ne peux plus penser…c'est…si…AH !

PDV omniscient

Le rythme s'accélère soudainement. Comment cet homme d'italien aurait-il put résister à l'appel dans le cri du brun qui se perd sur lui ? Et même à celui qu'il ressent courir dans ses veines et sur sa peau ?!

Le corps tendu, ondulant sous ses doigts, vibrant de lui, d'eux, ne peut que l'inciter à aller plus vite, plus fort…toujours plus _loin _dans son corps !

-Mikele…

-Flo…

L'un et l'autre ne savent même pas ne sont même pas conscient qu'ils s'appellent, qu'ils se murmurent, qu'ils se crient.

Leurs mains qui se caressent sont douées de vies propres, elles se palpent, se touchent pour se découvrir, comme pour inscrire les traits de l'autre dans leurs esprits possédaient de luxure.

-Ah…Mikele…

L'apothéose se rapproche, l'idée de ralentir, de faire durer éternellement cette perfection des sens leur passe par la tête mais comment résister à s'aimer toujours plus fort…

Mikele fait voler des étoiles dans les yeux de Florent, qui serait tombé à se cambrer si voluptueusement, si l'italien ne l'avait pas retenu…sans l'aider à pouvoir se relever non plus.

Il laisse sa langue être guidé par la passion, plongé dans le nombril, cicatrice universel de vie et de plaisir, remonte sans quitter la peau sucré et en sueur du brun, entoure chacun des mamelons érigés et finit par prendre possession du cri de Florent quand ensemble, ils explosent, se libèrent du surplus de tout mais garde en eux amour et symbiose.

Leurs corps se relâchent ils s'enlacent haletants. Leurs yeux brillent comme le soleil, leurs lèvres ne peuvent s'empêcher de se rejoindre sans quitter leurs poses de sourires béats.

-Ca va ?

La voix de Mikelangelo tranche dans le silence haletant.

-Comment veux-tu que ça n'aille pas ? C'est le plus beau de mes anniversaires !

L'italien sourit, le français se redresse, capture ses lèvres.  
Ils échangent un baiser plein de tendresse.

-Bonne anniversaire mon amour.

-Je t'aime.

FIN


End file.
